


Classy Footwear

by Himring



Series: Numenor [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Númenor, POV Female Character, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The great-granddaughter of Elros who travelled and explored Numenor and the love she found in a fisher village during one of her journeys--talking about shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classy Footwear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Footwear Challenge over at Tolkien Weekly on LiveJournal, rather than any of the prompts for Tolkien Femslash Weekly, but the timing isn't exactly coincidence.
> 
> This was a true drabble according to the online word count tool I used.  
> ETA: now revised to make it 100 words in Word and clarify a point that had confused a reader.

She stubbornly avoided Yavien's gaze and looked down at their feet. Inevitably, she began to compare those, too.  
  
Yavien's shoes  were made for walking, her stockings plain, travel wear, not for show. But still--how they stood out beside the rush sandals she had fashioned for herself!  
  
'See?'  she burst out. 'You surely paid that royal cobbler of yours more for those shoes than I earn in a month! We just don't match!'  
  
'And I thought it was something I had done!' said Yavien. She took her shoes and stockings off.  
  
'Slip out of those sandals and we'll match again.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Teal deer" note about footwear:  
> I was actually envisioning knee-high stockings (tied with garters). If you imagined them being longer, then I guess there would definitely be innuendo at the end, rather than just possible innuendo.  
> The rush sandals are perhaps technically not woven of rushes, but another marshy plant (waves vaguely in the direction of attested Egyptian and Japanese sandal types).


End file.
